


Cashmere Lounge

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Little bit of blood, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Welcome to Shinjuku's premier jazz club, for those brave patrons who wish to mingle with creatures of the night~
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Cashmere Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: ~~Petplay~~ | ~~Humiliation~~ | **Bloodplay**
> 
> Because what is a prompt about blood without vampires? XD
> 
> Is "cashmere" a joke about the Velvet Room? Yes. Yes it is.

Cashmere Lounge, in the darker part of Shinjuku, was a jazz bar that catered to a very particular clientele. Humans who were brave enough to mingle with creatures of the night could have a drink, listen to music, and, if they dared, experience what it was like to be fed on by a vampire.

Akira prowled the main lounge, a bright-blue drink that practically glowed in the dim light held in one hand. He liked it in Cashmere. It was run by an acquaintance of Lala-chan, the woman who Akira worked for three nights a week at her mundane human bar, so it was safe, clean, and well-managed. As soon as someone caused a problem, they were removed from the premises.

Tonight, no one was particularly catching his eye. He wanted a meal, but so far nothing had smelled appealing. So he was just roaming, listening to tonight’s singer and humming along absently.

He was passing one of the corners near the stage, swathed in shadow, when a sweet scent caught his attention. He changed direction immediately, and found a slender brunet with a glass of whiskey watching the singer. Akira could see tension in the lines of his body despite his casual posture. He had a red wristband on, though, so Akira took a chance and slid onto the couch beside him. It was odd to see someone with a red band who wasn’t mingling, but, well… Maybe he wasn’t confident, yet.

“Hello, stranger,” he purred, and the other man jumped.

“Hello,” he said quickly, grip tightening on his whiskey glass. “I, ah…”

Akira smiled, knowing his fangs were visible. “First time at Cashmere?”

The stranger deflated. “I suppose I was a bit obvious.”

“Well, red-bands are usually wandering the room, looking for a partner,” Akira said lightly. “You’ve got a bit of that scared-rabbit look about you. Sure you didn’t pick up the wrong band?”

Red bands were for humans open to being fed on. Yellow bands were for vampires looking for a meal. And blue were for either one, if they were just there to relax, chat, and listen to the music.

The stranger shook his head. “I wanted to see what it was like. I was just...working up my nerve.” He swirled his whiskey a bit. “This is all...very new to me.”

Akira took a sip of his bright blue cocktail. “Well. I’m Akira, and I can show you the ropes, if you’d like.” He winked, and the other blushed slightly.

“I’m Goro,” he said. “Are you…?”

“Yep.” Akira held up his yellow wristband. “Wanna go upstairs?”

Goro hesitated, then downed the rest of his drink in one go. “Yes. Let’s go.”

Akira set their glasses aside for a busser to pick up, then took his hand and led him towards the stairs. Cashmere had a number of private rooms upstairs for feeding and...other activities. Akira held up their hands as he passed the security guard at the bottom of the stairs, showing off their bracelets, and the man gave him a stern nod as they passed.

An attendant upstairs directed them to an unoccupied room, and Akira ushered Goro inside, where a comfortably plush futon was arranged on the floor. Once he’d closed the door, he smiled, his eyes dark. “You smell delicious, by the way. I’m surprised no one got to you before me.”

Goro took a nervous step back. “And what do I smell like, exactly?” he asked, sounding more confident than he looked.

Akira shifted into his personal space, leaning in to nose gently into his hair. “Mmm… Warm honey, a bit of cinnamon… a hint of coffee, which is my favorite~”

“I see.” Goro swallowed audibly as Akira’s breath brushed his neck. He turned away and walked towards the futon. “What’s the easiest way to do this, then?”

“Lie down and relax,” Akira said, coming up behind him with a gentle touch to his lower back. “It doesn’t hurt, I promise. I’m good at this.”

“If you say so…” Goro didn’t look convinced, but settled himself on the futon, propped up on two pillows. He jumped when Akira knelt next to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Wait, wait, what are you doing?”

Akira blinked at him. “...I’m usually pretty neat, but if things get a little messy, you probably don’t want to wash bloodstains out of your white shirt,” He waited until Goro nodded, then kept going, adding, “You were tested at the door, right?”

“Yes,” Goro replied. “I’m clean.”

“Good, good. Sometimes humans try to dodge the blood test, but we have to be careful.” Akira tugged lightly at Goro’s shirt until he sat up enough to slip it off, then looped an arm low around his back and eased him backwards, until his head tipped back against the pillows and bared his throat. “Your skin is so soft,” he murmured. “You must have a heck of a routine.”

“I like looking nice,” Goro whispered. His pupils were blown, eyes wide with anticipation and nervousness.

Akira dipped his head, mouthing gently along the column of his neck. “Handsome _and_ sweet,” he praised, pressing his tongue against the rapid pulse beneath his lips. “Lucky me~”

“Just _do it_ ,” Goro huffed, squirming, and Akira pressed his free hand to Goro’s cheek so he wouldn’t thrash and bit down. Vampire fangs were sharp; a bite could be painless if their partner was eased enough. Goro winced a little, then leaned into Akira, one hand coming up to clutch at Akira’s arm.

God, he tasted as sweet as he smelled. Akira drank eagerly, savoring the sweetness on his tongue. He was so glad he’d gotten to this guy before anyone else. What a treat.

He pulled away to take a breath, and a trickle of blood ran down Goro’s neck and over his collarbone. Goro opened his eyes, shivering at the sight, and Akira raised an eyebrow as he realized there was a tent forming in the other’s slacks.

“Oh~” he said fondly. “You’re one of _those_ , hm? Why didn’t you say so?”

He brushed his fingers gently across Goro’s chest, smearing the little trail of blood, and Goro shuddered. “I… I didn’t know,” he said, and his brow furrowed. “Don’t you dare tease me.”

Akira smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it, honey. Just wondering if you were interested in that part of the experience?” He leaned down to lap against the punctures on his neck, encouraging them to stop bleeding, and murmured in his ear, “I wouldn’t mind helping you out, you know?”

“You’re very forward, aren’t you?” Goro muttered. He shifted against the futon, considering, then said, “I wouldn’t be opposed to...that.”

“Eloquent.” Akira chuckled, and leaned down to kiss away some of the blood streaked across his chest. “I wonder what you’ll sound like moaning my name?”

“Overconfident bastard,” Goro huffed, then clamped his mouth shut as Akira followed the trickle down his chest to lick around his nipple, lavishing it with his tongue and teasing with a hint of teeth. 

Akira nipped down his stomach gently, undoing his pants and slowly sliding them off to expose him to the comfortable air of the room. He was fully hard by now, a shiny bead of precum crowning the tip of his cock, and Akira bared his fangs with a grin, hovering between his legs. “Still okay?” he prodded. Goro’s eyes had tracked his every movement, and his hand was clamped over his mouth, muffling small, pleased sounds. He nodded sharply, reaching out with his free hand, and Akira met him halfway, clasping their hands together as he lowered his head.

The hand over his mouth couldn’t muffle Goro’s moan as Akira swallowed his cock down in a practiced motion. He worked his tongue against the underside of the length, allowing just the tip of his fangs to brush against skin as he bobbed his head. Goro choked out a sob, and Akira was forced to hold his hips down with his free hand to keep him from struggling too much and cutting himself inadvertently. It probably wasn’t his first time, but it was _definitely_ his first time with a vampire. Akira had to be mindful.

When Goro’s cries pitched higher, indicating that he was nearing his release, Akira pulled away both his mouth and the hand holding Goro’s. With one hand, he stroked him off, his grip tight and his pace quick, and with the other, he held Goro’s thighs open, leaning in and sinking his teeth into soft flesh.

 _“Akira!”_ Goro practically screamed, as his hips jerked and he came all over his own stomach. 

Akira smiled to himself, taking a few more mouthfuls of blood before tending to the bite, and then shifted up to look down at Goro. “How was that, honey?”

Goro blinked at him, his eyes still hazy with pleasure. “Mmh… Why do you call me that?” he asked.

“Because that’s what you taste like~”

One of the extra pillows thumped weakly against him, and he laughed, as Goro draped an arm over his forehead and closed his eyes. “You’re a menace,” Goro said. But there was a note of fondness in it. “It was… more than I’d imagined.” He cracked open an eye and peered at Akira. “Are you… Did you want me to…?”

Akira leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Next time. Don’t want to overwhelm you on your first visit~”

“I’m fine, I don’t need your…” But as Goro tried to sit up, his arms wobbled, and he slumped back against the pillows.

“You were fed on _and_ had a really great orgasm,” Akira pointed out. “You need to rest for a bit.”

Goro frowned, thinking, and then his hand shot out and wrapped around Akira’s wrist. “Then you just have to stay until I get my energy back, and then I can return the favor.”

Akira stared at him, surprised and delighted. What a stubborn human. “If that’s what you want,” he agreed, sprawling on the futon beside him. “These rooms have a three-hour time limit. We’re good for a while.”

“Good.” Goro rolled onto his side, closer to Akira, and shut his eyes, still holding Akira’s wrist. Akira felt himself soften. He’d known this human for less than an hour, but he already felt protective of him. Something about him, not just the sweet taste of his blood, was appealing. He let his own eyes drift shut, already imagining how Goro was planning to ‘return the favor’.


End file.
